


Breakdowns and Contentment

by griffiee



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, bughead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 12:18:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10277774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/griffiee/pseuds/griffiee
Summary: Jughead doesn't want Betty to see one of his breakdowns. He's not supposed to be sensitive. He's the mysterious, dark guy of the school. But even he has his crosses to bear.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr @griffiee and Instagram @emilygriffin.books

Jughead took a deep breath, unclenching his fists. He had to keep his emotions under control. He couldn’t have one of his breakdowns in chemistry. Not when Betty was just two tables away. Shit, Betty. She’d been watching him this whole time. He looked up to meet her worried eyes before storming out of the classroom in a rush, slamming the door behind him. 

He collapsed to the floor as he neared his locker, not caring about his books falling to the floor as he clenched his fists and tried to keep his emotions in check. He should’ve known things would never change. He didn’t deserve happiness.

Betty ran out after him, following him and crouching down beside him. 

“Jughead?” She seemed to realize now wasn’t the time for cute nicknames. 

He looked away, closing his eyes as they filled with tears. “He...he was supposed to change, Betty. He was supposed to get better.” He choked up, forcing his next words out. “My mom and Jellybean were supposed to come home!” He looked back at her, his eyes filled with raw emotion. “I miss my family. I miss my mom.” He sniffled. “I miss my baby sister...”

Betty’s eyes mirrored his sorrow and she sat beside him, pulling him towards her and letting him lean against her side as she held him. “I know, Juggie. It’s not fair. It should be. You should get to be happy. We all should, but you? You deserve happiness more than anymore.”

Jughead pressed his face into her shoulder, pressing a small, gentle kiss there. He didn’t move from his spot in her arms, and she didn’t move either. He never wanted to move. He felt safe. It was like nothing was even wrong. 

He wanted to tell her that, but it felt like too much. For now, he was content to just sit in her arms.


End file.
